


Struggles of Being Captured

by gimmekensei



Series: Bleach Couples / Happily Ever After? [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Chases, Idiots in Love, Kenpachi is thick-headed, M/M, hints of Kensei x Shuhei
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 19:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20840675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: Being leashed to a beastly demon of a Captain doesn't exactly come with its perks. Or does it?





	Struggles of Being Captured

"Well, well....it's been a while."   
  
Toshiro growled and twisted his face away from Aizen's grasp. Every part of his body was tense as if daring Aizen to just try his damn best in hurting him.   
  
"Now, there's no need to be so cruel..." Aizen let out a soft 'tch,' sound and lightly patted Toshiro's hair as if mocking the snarling boy.   
  
_God.._.if only Kenpachi was here. Not that Toshiro couldn't stand up for himself, but damn it would be so useful to have that idiot's daring strength. _And wait...did that asshole just pet him!?!?!_ Only Kenpachi had that right, and even then Toshiro only allowed such tender touches behind closed doors. He didn't need anyone seeing just how close they had grown to each other.   
  
"Oi, let the brat go."   
  
"K-Kenpachi!!!" Toshiro yelled out, relief ringing throughout his voice.   
  
Finally, he was here. 


End file.
